Somente Eu e Você
by khaleesiLua
Summary: Luna foi enviada ao Santuário para fazer companhia a jovem Sasha, a chegada da ninfa mexe com a rotina da Deusa e com a vida de um sério cavaleiro.
1. Chapter 1

1º Capítulo

Em uma bela manhã no santuário, Sasha já estava de pé, observava da janela de seu quarto a bela vista que tinha.

Enquanto admirava a paisagem, pensava na conversa que tinha tido com Afrodite no dia anterior, a deusa do amor fez uma visita e elas conversaram durante algumas horas.

Afrodite era agradável, e demonstrou preocupação com a jovem italiana que parecia um tanto triste e sozinha. Sasha lembrou-se que ela havia aconselhado a não permanecer tanto tempo trancada no santuário, e que deveria evitar levar as coisas muito a sério.

—Impossível. – disse a jovem enquanto se lembrava desse conselho.

Em seguida ela ouve batidas na porta e pede que a pessoa entre.

—Com licença, senhorita. Trouxe seu desjejum. – disse a moça enquanto entrava.

—Obrigada Mina, pode deixar ai na mesinha.

—O grande mestre pediu para lhe dar um recado. – disse a moça se dirigindo à porta.

—E qual é? – perguntou Sasha enquanto comia algumas uvas.

—Disse que assim que terminar o desjejum, é para a senhorita encontra-lo em sua sala.

—Tudo bem, diga que irei.

—Com licença. – disse a serva se retirando em seguida.

Sasha não tinha muita fome, mas tinha que se alimentar mesmo assim. Estava curiosa para saber o que Sage tinha para dizer, comeu um pão e tomou um pouco de leite, já se sentindo satisfeita decidiu se arrumar e sair.

Poucos minutos depois, ela já estava na porta da sala do grande mestre, bateu e esperou a resposta.

—Entre!

Sasha abre a porta e entra, do outro lado da mesa está Sage com sua expressão serena.

—Bom dia, Athena. –disse enquanto se levantava e fazia uma reverência para a jovem.

—Bom dia, Sage.

—Por favor, sente-se. – Sage puxa a cadeira e Sasha se acomoda, em seguida volta para sua mesa e pega uma carta.

—Essa carta chegou hoje cedo. – disse entregando o envelope para a deusa.

Sasha abre a carta e enquanto lê sua expressão muda de tranquila para confusa. Sage estava um pouco curioso e ficou ainda mais ao perceber a cara da garota.

Assim que termina de ler, ele olha para ela e pergunta:

—Algum problema?

—Na verdade não. Afrodite mandou essa carta avisando que hoje mesmo chega uma dama de companhia para mim.

—Dama de companhia? – pergunta Sage confuso.

—É, ela disse que percebeu que não tenho nenhuma moça para me fazer companhia e que por isso me sinto tão sozinha. – responde a garota ainda sem acreditar no que tinha lido.

—Ela deve estar mandando uma de suas ninfas, já que chega hoje, vou deixar os guardas avisados. Na carta ela informa o nome da moça?

Saha abre a carta novamente e diz:

—O nome é Luna.

—Certo, vou avisá-los. Quer que eu peça para Shion trazê-la?

—Por mim pode ser. Se ele não estiver ocupado.

—Vou cuidar desse assunto. Mas antes, me diga, tem certeza que quer essa moça aqui?

Sasha ficou calada, o que Afrodite disse era verdade, ela se sentia muito sozinha e necessitava de uma companhia. Confiava na deusa e sabia que ela não lhe faria nenhum mal.

—Tenho. Se ela me agradar permanece aqui, caso contrário conversarei com Afrodite. – responde com seu jeito meigo e simpático de sempre.

Sage sorri, talvez aquela idéia não fosse ruim. Sabia que apesar de evitar demonstrar, Sasha se sentia triste e sem ninguém para conversar piorava a situação.

Encerrada a conversa, os dois se retiraram da sala, o grande mestre foi resolver esse e mais outros assuntos enquanto Sasha ia dar uma volta pelo santuário.

Três horas depois...

Shion já estava ciente da chegada de Luna, Sage já havia passado tudo. Enquanto aguardava, conversava com seu amigo Dohko.

—Por que será que Afrodite está mandando essa moça? – pergunta Dohko encostado em uma das pilastras da casa de áries.

—Deve ser porque Athena fica sempre sozinha. – responde Shion sentado próximo ao amigo.

—Será que é mesmo uma ninfa?

—Talvez... o grande mestre disse que é possível. – responde Shion meio distraído com os pássaros que passavam por cima deles.

A conversa continuou, até o momento em que um dos guardas se aproximou e fez com que os amigos parassem.

—Com licença, cavaleiros – disse o guarda.

—O que houve? – pergunta Shion

—A moça que o grande mestre disse, já chegou.

—Pode trazê-la. – responde Shion se levantando.

—Agora mesmo, senhor. – em seguida o guarda se retira.

—Agora vamos saber quem é. – diz Dohko com um sorriso maroto.

—Está doido para saber se é bonita, não é mesmo? – pergunta Shion já percebendo o interesse do amigo.

—Daqui a pouco vai achar que só fiquei aqui com você por isso. – responde o libriano rindo da cara do outro.

—A não imagina, isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. – brinca Shion.

As brincadeiras são encerradas com a chegada de dois guardas que traziam a moça. Nesse momento os dois ficam mudos, a beleza da garota era encantadora.

—Essa é a moça que foi enviada pela Deusa Afrodite. – diz um dos guardas.

—Seja bem-vinda, senhorita. Sou Shion protejo a casa de áries.

—É um prazer conhece-lo, senhor Shion. – responde Luna com um sorriso simpático.

—Apresente-se Dohko. – Disse Shion cutucando o amigo discretamente.

—Ah, claro. Desculpe-me, senhorita. Meu nome é Dohko e protejo a casa de Libra. – se apresenta o libriano ainda embasbacado com a beleza da ninfa.

—Obrigado por terem trazido ela até aqui. Podem se retirar. – diz Shion dispensando os guardas.

—Com licença. – respondem e em seguida se retiram.

—Qual de vocês me levará até Athena? – pergunta Luna para os dois.

—Sou eu. – responde Shion- Pode me acompanhar por favor. – diz enquanto pegava as duas malas da garota.

—Quer ajuda, amigo? – pergunta Dohko com um sorriso debochado.

—Não amigo. Não precisa se incomodar, posso ir sozinho. – responde percebendo as intenções do libriano.

—Tudo bem. – responde e em seguida se vira para Luna – Seja bem-vinda, senhorita Luna. – ela responde com um sorriso e ele se retira.

Luna e Shion seguem até o salão do grande mestre, durante o caminho encontraram somente Asmita e Regulus, os outros cavaleiros estavam na arena.

Shion achava que demorariam um pouco para chegar até lá, mas Luna andava rápido e isso facilitou bastante. Conversaram pouco, ele era um pouco reservado e apesar de gostar de conversar a ninfa decidiu não fazer muitas perguntas.

Logo chegaram ao salão e aguardaram para serem recebidos. Poucos minutos depois, as portas se abriram e eles entraram.

Sasha estava lá, para receber aquela que seria sua companhia por um bom tempo.


	2. Apresentação

Assim que entram no salão, Shion e Luna são recebidos por Sage e Sasha. Ao se aproximarem Shion se ajoelha e Luna faz o mesmo.

—Por favor, levantem-se. – pede a deusa.

Prontamente eles atendem ao pedido, Sage apenas observa a cena, deixaria as boas -vindas primeiro com Sasha.

—Obrigada por trazê-la até aqui. – diz a deusa para Shion.

—É sempre um prazer servi-la, minha deusa. – responde o ariano com um sorriso simples e sincero.

—Seja bem-vinda, Luna. – diz Sasha.

—Obrigada senhorita.

Sasha se vira para Sage que estava logo atrás dela e pede para que se aproxime.

—Luna, esse é Sage o grande mestre do santuário. É ele quem administra tudo por aqui.

A ninfa e Sage se cumprimentam, a primeira vista ela o acha um tanto estranho com aquela roupa e o elmo, mas isso era questão de costume.

—Vou pedir para que levem suas malas para seu quarto. Se quiser ir descansar um pouco, sinta-se á vontade. – diz Sasha.

—A senhorita não gostaria de me passar alguma recomendação? – pergunta Luna curiosa para saber mais sobre a deusa.

—Bom, a principio vou deixa-la descansar da viagem. Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver e assim que terminar podemos nos encontrar. – Sasha responde sem jeito, ainda esta meio confusa com aquela situação.

—Me desculpe Shion. Acabei não dispensando você. – diz enquanto percebe que o cavaleiro ainda estava no local.

—Não tem problema. A senhorita ainda precisará de mim?

—Por enquanto não. Pode voltar a seus afazeres.

—Com licença. – Diz Shion se retirando do salão em seguida.

Em seguida aparecem duas servas, e a deusa pede que levem as malas e acompanhem Luna até seus aposentos.

—O que achou dela,Sage? – pergunta Sasha.

—Me parece ser uma boa pessoa. – responde o grande mestre.

Ao ouvir essa resposta ela permanece calada por alguns segundos, estava meio perdida com aquela situação. Mas tinha esperança de que desse tudo certo.

—Athena, o que acha de convocarmos todos os cavaleiros de ouro aqui no salão? – pergunta Sage tirando a jovem de seu silêncio.

—Seria uma boa idéia. Eles precisaram conhecê-la, para que ela possa transitar pelas doze casas.

—A que horas podemos marcar?

—Acho melhor que seja à noite. O horário fica ao seu critério.

Tudo resolvido, Athena e Sage voltam para seus afazeres.

A guerra santa era uma preocupação que tirava o sono da deusa e muitas questões tinham que ser analisadas.

Enquanto isso...

Luna estava em seu quarto, esse que seria seu por um tempo. Quanto tempo ela não sabia, recebeu a missão de acompanhar a deusa Athena e faria com muito gosto.

Sua deusa Afrodite era muito generosa e boa, por isso nenhum pedido que lhe fizesse seria negado.

A ninfa caminhou pelo recinto, ele era amplo e muito bonito. Enquanto as servas arrumavam seus pertences, ela foi até a janela e observou a paisagem.

Era tudo muito bonito, mas ela sentiu que tinha algo de ruim no ar. Deveria ser por causa da tal guerra santa que Afrodite havia falado.

—Senhorita, já terminamos. – disse uma das servas se aproximando.

Luna olhou para as duas mulheres que ali estavam, eram bonitas, mas não estavam vestidas de uma forma elegante. Vestiam apenas uma roupa simples.

Diferente das ninfas que estavam sempre bem arrumadas e enfeitadas.

—Como se chamam? – pergunta Luna

As servas se olham um tanto surpresas, logo a primeira responde:

—Me chamo Agata e essa é Mina.

—É um prazer conhece-las, obrigada por me ajudarem. – diz com um sorriso espontâneo.

—De nada, senhorita. – dizem as duas surpresas com a simplicidade da jovem.

—Gostaria de algo mais? – pergunta Mina

—Aceito um suco, estou morrendo de sede. Subir essas escadas me cansou. – responde rindo.

As servas acham graça, realmente para quem não está acostumado as escadas causavam um estrago.

—Qual suco? – pergunta Mina.

—Pêssego. – responde enquanto se senta na cama.

—Vou fazer agora mesmo, com licença. – diz a serva saindo e sendo seguida pela outra.

Ao se ver sozinha, ela se deita na cama e se espreguiça. Queria muito conhecer o santuário, dar uma volta, mas só de pensar em subir toda a escadaria na volta, desistiu.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do rosto de Sasha, era uma jovem linda, mas tinha um olhar triste.

—Ser deusa não deve ser tarefa fácil. – disse baixinho enquanto passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos.

Alguns minutos depois, a serva Agata aparece trazendo o suco e algumas frutas. Luna se levanta e vai até a porta e quando abre se depara com a bandeja.

—Nossa! Tantas frutas. – diz surpresa.

—Senhorita, são apenas 2 maçãs e um cacho de uva. – disse a serva achando graça da cara dela.

—É que eu como bem pouquinho. Não tenho muito apetite. – responde enquanto saboreia o suco.

Agata deixa a bandeja em cima da mesa, já ia saindo quando se lembra de dar um recado.

—A senhorita Sasha pediu para avisar, que hoje à noite vai apresenta-la aos cavaleiros de ouro.

—É mesmo... Não conheci todos. – diz enquanto termina o suco.

—Ela disse que assim que todos estiverem lá, ela virá busca-la.

—Diga que estarei esperando. Aliás, o suco estava ótimo, obrigada.

—De nada. – responde Agata, saindo em seguida.

E lá estava sozinha de novo, respirou fundo e se levantou. Como se apresentaria a noite, decidiu ver com qual vestido iria.

A ninfa levou alguns vestidos e jóias, se por algum acaso precisasse de mais, pediria para entregar.

A decisão seria difícil, pois todos eram muito bonitos. Escolheu dois, um azul turquesa e um branco, mas decidiria mais tarde.

Sala do Grande Mestre...

Sasha e Sage conversavam sobre a guerra santa que se aproximava cada vez mais.

A jovem deusa estava triste demais, saber que Alone era a reencarnação de Hades fazia com que ela sentisse um enorme aperto no peito.

A tarefa de cuidar do santuário e ainda passar confiança através de seus gestos e palavras muitas vezes a cansava.

Não estava sendo fácil, aliás essa palavra já não existia para ela a muito tempo. Precisava desabafar, conversar com alguém além de Sage e Tenma.

—Athena?

Sasha acaba voltando a realidade, estava distraída com seus pensamentos e acabou não prestando atenção no que Sage dizia.

—Me desculpe, eu só estava um pouco distraída.

Sage percebeu que ela estava cansada, e decidiu encerrar o assunto.

—Athena, acho melhor continuarmos amanhã. – diz enquanto arrumava uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa.

—Tem certeza?

—Sim, aproveite o restante do dia. A ninfa Luna deve estar sozinha, solicite sua companhia.

Sasha pensou por uns instantes e decidiu seguir o conselho do grande mestre. Logo se despediu dele e se levantou.

Seguiu o corredor até a saída que dava para os seus aposentos, lá chegou na porta do quarto em que Luna estava.

Hesitou um pouco, mas bateu na porta. Esperou e ninguém respondeu.

Pensou que deveria estar dormindo, decidiu ir embora e assim que se virou deu de cara com a ninfa.

—Posso ajuda-la senhorita? – pergunta Luna

—Queria saber se gostou do quarto. – responde Sasha

—Adorei! É muito confortável e bem arrumado.

—Que bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Em seguida as duas ficaram em silêncio, Sasha não sabia o que dizer, e percebendo isso, Luna toma a iniciativa.

—Gostaria de conversar?

—Sim, na verdade já terminei meus compromissos e gostaria de conversar um pouco.

—Aonde gostaria de ficar?

—Podemos ficar em uma sala que fica no final do corredor.

—Por mim tudo bem, vamos? – pergunta a ninfa lhe estendendo a mão

Sasha segura em sua mão e elas seguem até a sala, lá a deusa pede para que uma das servas traga suco e algo para comerem.

A tarde ia passando, a conversa que começou meio tímida foi ficando animada. Luna fazia de tudo para animar Sasha, queria ver alegria em seus olhos.

—Então vocês estão sempre arrumadas? – pergunta Sasha achando curioso o modo de ser das ninfas.

—Sim, estamos sempre arrumadas. Assim podemos passar sempre uma boa impressão. – responde Luna gostando do interesse da deusa.

—Nossa, aqui eu ando arrumada, mas não chega a tanto.

—Mesmo assim, achei a senhorita muito elegante.

—Por favor, me chame de Sasha. – diz a jovem enquanto pegava um pouco de suco de laranja.

—Como quiser, Sasha. – responde a ninfa com seu sorriso que cativava qualquer pessoa.

—Fico feliz que tenha vindo conversar comigo.

—Eu precisava, ando um pouco nervosa.

—É por causa da guerra santa?

—Sim, infelizmente.

Percebendo que o semblante da garota havia mudado, Luna muda de assunto.

Decidiu pedir opinião sobre qual vestido usar naquela noite, e pede para que Sasha a acompanhe até o quarto.

Chegando lá, ela mostra as duas opções que tinha escolhido.

—Esse azul é muito lindo, mas o branco é muito mais. – diz enquanto analisava de perto cada um.

—Não acha que fica estranho, você costuma usar branco também, não é mesmo?

—Sim, mas eu não vejo nenhum mal nisso.

—Bom, já que não se importa, vou usar o branco.

O tempo foi passando e quando viram já estava anoitecendo.

Sasha saiu para poder tomar um banho e se arrumar para o encontro com os cavaleiros.

Luna fez o mesmo, enquanto tomava seu banho ficou imaginando como estavam suas irmãs no santuário de Afrodite.

Sentiria saudades de todas, mas pediria permissão para visita-las assim que desse.

Uma hora depois...

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam no salão do grande mestre, esperavam Athena e Luna.

Alguns ansiosos para saber como era a ninfa e outros mais calmos.

Um dos empolgados era Manigold, que queria matar sua curiosidade logo, pois queria descansar.

—Que demora, será que se esqueceram de nós? – pergunta o canceriano agitado.

—Tenha calma, Manigold. – diz Sage

—Quero ver se é bonita como o Dohko disse. – diz Kárdia que estava próximo de seu amigo Degel.

—Daqui a pouco elas chegam e todos vocês tiraram suas conclusões. – responde Dohko.

—Nem "todos" poderão, meu caro chinês. – diz Manigold dando uma leve provocada em Asmita.

Esse por sua vez, ignorou a indireta do canceriano. Não se importava com provocações infantis, que em sua opinião eram bem típicas do santo de câncer.

Sage lançou um olhar reprovando o comentário de seu discípulo, mas sabia que de nada adiantava.

O italiano tinha o costume de falar sem se importar com as consequências.

A espera não se prolongou, logo Sasha surgiu e todos se ajoelharam diante da deusa.

—Podem se levantar meus cavaleiros. – pediu Sasha educadamente.

Todos se levantaram e em seguida ela continuou:

—Pedi ao grande mestre que os reunisse aqui, para poder apresenta-los minha dama de companhia. – nessa hora ela se vira e pede para que a ninfa entre.

Assim que entrou, todos se encantaram com sua beleza e elegância.

Luna usava um vestido branco de um ombro só, com detalhes em pedraria na cintura e acima do ombro.

Seus cabelos soltos e emolduravam o belo rosto e seu olhar era sereno, uma belíssima visão para os homens ali presentes.

Ela olhou para o rosto de cada um deles, achou todos bonitos e pareciam ser boas pessoas. O único que achou um tanto estranho foi Kárdia, que para ela possuía um olhar intimidador demais.

—Essa é a Luna, ela é uma ninfa enviada por Afrodite para se minha companhia.

—Luna, esses são os cavaleiros que protegem as doze casas.

—É um prazer conhece-los. – disse com seu jeito meigo.

—Seja bem-vinda – todos disseram.

—Ela ficará comigo, mas isso não quer dizer que sempre estaremos juntas. Terá momentos em que precisará passar pelas doze casas e por isso quero que saibam quem ela é.

—Desse jeito evitaremos confusões. – diz Sage se aproximando da deusa.

—Peço por favor, que a tratem muito bem, pois é nossa convidada. – diz Sasha dando um sorriso para Luna, mostrando dessa forma que já era querida entre eles.

A bela ninfa ficou feliz em perceber isso, mas algo lhe chamou atenção.

Um cavaleiro em especial a observava, seus olhares se encontraram e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Belos olhos azuis a encaravam, era um cavaleiro com um rosto sério uma face um tanto severa.

—Por favor , se apresentem. – pediu Sasha, fazendo com que a ninfa voltasse sua atenção aos demais cavaleiros.

—Shion de áries.

—Aldebaran de touro.

—Manigold de câncer.

—Regulus de leão.

—Asmita de virgem.

—Kárdia de escorpião.

—Sísifo de sagitário.

—El Cid de capricórnio.

—Degel de aquário.

—Albáfica de peixes.

Todos se apresentaram e receberam mais algumas instruções.

—Era só isso que tínhamos para informar. Vocês já podem se retirar. Tenham uma boa noite. – disse Sasha para seus santos de ouro.

Todos se despediram e começaram a sair, Luna ainda estava mexida com o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Todos eles tinham sua beleza, mas aquele era diferente.

Enquanto iam para suas casas, todos comentavam sobre a convidada ilustre.

—Tenho que concordar com você, Dohko. A ninfa é linda. – disse Kárdia enquanto descia.

—Eu disse, vocês tem que confiar mais em mim. – brinca o libriano.

—Será que é comprometida? – pergunta Regulus.

—Para que você que saber? Nem saiu das fraldas ainda. – diz Manigold arrancando gargalhadas da maioria.

—Cala a boca. Você fala como se fosse muito adulto. – resmunga o leonino.

Enquanto todos conversavam animadamente, Sísifo ia na frente com El Cid.

—O que achou da garota? – pergunta enquanto se aproximavam da casa de aquário.

—Nada demais. – responde El Cid.

—Não foi o que pareceu. – provoca Sísifo.

—Por que diz isso?

—Vi que não tirava os olhos dela. E até trocaram olhares. – Sísifo da um sorriso ao perceber a cara contrariada do amigo.

—Está vendo demais, Sísifo. – responde El Cid com seu jeito seco.

—Tudo bem, não comento mais. – responde o sagitariano ao ver que o amigo não estava gostando.

Em pouco tempo chegaram na casa de capricórnio, os amigos se despediram e El Cid entrou.

Foi direto para seu quarto, tirou sua armadura e a roupa. Precisava de um banho, queria comer algo e descansar.

Como a moça que cuidava de sua casa não estava mais, ele mesmo preparou o banho. Checou a temperatura e entrou na tina.

Enquanto relaxava, seus pensamentos foram para a linda mulher que havia visto algumas horas antes. Estava com raiva por ter sido tão descuidado ao ponto de seu amigo ter percebido seu interesse.

Mas, uma coisa não tinha como negar, a ninfa era muito interessante.

Logo após a reunião, Sasha acompanhou Luna até seu quarto, se despediram e cada uma foi para seu lado. Luna tirou o vestido, colocou em cima de uma das cadeiras e em seguida foi para a cama.

O dia foi longo e agora sentia o cansaço, enquanto o sono não vinha, ela pensava no santo de capricórnio e em seu olhar envolvente.


	3. A cachoeira

Uma semana se passou desde que Luna havia se instalado no santuário.

Tudo corria normalmente, Sasha preenchia seus dias com compromissos e a companhia de sua nova amiga.

Porém muitas vezes a ninfa acabava ficando sozinha e como não tinha o que fazer, saía e procurava algo para ocupar seu tempo.

Foi assim que fez amizade com as servas. Não tinha o costume de falar com as amazonas, pois notou que elas não gostavam de sua presença.

Duas vezes ela foi até a arena acompanhar o treinamento dos cavaleiros. Achou interessante e até gostou.

Naquela manhã decidiu ir até lá, se arrumou como sempre fazia e foi fazer o desjejum com Sasha.

Assim que chegou à sala que fica no final do corredor, encontrou a deusa conversando com Mina.

—Bom dia. – diz Luna entrando na sala.

—Bom dia. – respondem as duas.

—Bom, já que a senhorita Luna chegou, vou deixa-las sozinhas. – diz a serva se retirando.

—Dormiu bem, Sasha? – pergunta a ninfa enquanto pegava um copo de suco.

—Na medida do possível, sim. – responde a jovem, enquanto pegava o leite.

Sasha estava com dificuldades para dormir e isso acabava fazendo com que sua aparência não fosse das melhores. Luna percebeu e todas as noites fazia um chá para auxiliar o sono da deusa.

Em apenas uma semana, as duas se aproximaram muito. Durante os passeios as conversas iam fluindo melhor, com mais intimidade.

—Tem muitos assuntos para resolver? – pergunta Luna.

—Não, até que estamos conseguindo manter tudo em ordem. – responde Sasha enquanto pega mais um pão.

—Acordou com apetite hoje! – diz a ninfa satisfeita com o que via.

—É que ontem eu não jantei.

—Tem que se alimentar Sasha. Não pode se descuidar de sua saúde. – diz Luna demonstrando sua preocupação.

A deusa sorriu para a ninfa, gostava de ver sua preocupação. Mas já fazia alguns meses que não tinha um bom apetite.

Tudo correu normalmente, após a refeição se despediram, Sasha foi até a sala do grande mestre e Luna seguiu seu caminho para a arena.

Enquanto atravessava as casas, pensava se encontraria novamente o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Nas últimas vezes, ela ficou o observando de longe. Aquele homem tinha algo que mexia com ela, o jeito calado e um tanto rude a atraíam. Ao pensar nisso, sem que percebesse brotou um sorriso em seus lábios.

—Bom dia, senhorita. – diz uma voz fazendo com que a ninfa se assustasse.

—Me desculpe se a assustei. – diz Asmita de virgem, surgindo por trás dela.

—Não tem problemas, senhor. – responde Luna ainda se recompondo do susto — Eu não sabia que estava aqui.

O santo de virgem sorriu para ela, analisou a jovem à sua frente. Ela por sua vez ficou sem jeito diante dele.

Só havia visto o cavaleiro duas vezes e apesar dele estar de olhos fechados ela teve a sensação de ter sido analisada por inteiro.

—O senhor poderia permitir minha passagem? – pergunta Luna.

—Claro. Está indo passear?

—Vou até a arena assistir o treinamento dos cavaleiros.

—Gosta de lutas?

—Nunca tinha visto, mas até que gostei.

—Não imaginava que uma criatura tão doce, poderia se interessar por lutas. – diz Asmita se aproximando lentamente da ninfa.

—Por que acha isso? – pergunta Luna novamente sem jeito.

—Ninfas são criaturas delicadas e sensíveis. Você com certeza não foge a regra. – responde o virginiano mantendo um tom calmo e sereno em sua voz.

—É verdade. Mas, não me acho tão delicada assim.

—Muitas vezes quem está de fora consegue enxergar melhor certos detalhes. – diz Asmita tocando uma mecha do cabelo da ninfa.

Ela sorriu, não sabia explicar, mas estava gostando da conversa com ele. Sua voz era calma e passava uma tranquilidade.

—Não irei atrapalhar seu passeio. Pode seguir seu caminho, Luna. – disse o cavaleiro se retirando em seguida.

Luna nada disse, apenas agradeceu e saiu também.

Arena...

El Cid e Sísifo conversavam enquanto seus discípulos treinavam. Os dois costumavam leva-los para treinar juntos, achavam que assim eles desenvolveriam melhor suas habilidades.

A amizade entre os dois dourados era algo de extrema importância para ambos.

El Cid considerava o sagitariano como um irmão, faria o que fosse preciso pelo amigo e todos no santuário sabiam o quanto a amizade deles era forte.

—Como está seu treinamento? – pergunta Sísifo observando os dois rapazes treinando.

—Ainda não alcancei meu objetivo. – responde El Cid.

—Não se preocupe tanto, meu amigo. Logo você consegue. – diz o sagitariano com sua alegria de sempre.

—Até lá seguirei tentando todos os dias.

Sísifo não disse mais nada. Sabia da determinação do outro e tinha certeza que um dia ele alcançaria seu objetivo.

A conversa fluía normalmente, até o momento em que El Cid olha para a arquibancada.

Lá estava a mulher que povoava seus pensamentos.

Nos últimos dias, a imagem da ninfa lhe vinha à cabeça e isso fazia com que o espanhol perdesse a concentração.

Do outro lado a jovem percebeu os olhares do cavaleiro, mas evitou encará-lo.

—Temos uma espectadora hoje. – diz Sísifo já percebendo o interesse do amigo.

—É...percebi. – responde El Cid tentando disfarçar .

—Ela mexe com você, não é? – pergunta o sagitariano logo de cara.

—Acho melhor prestar a atenção em nossos aprendizes. – responde o espanhol indo na direção dos garotos.

Sísifo riu e acompanhou o amigo. Sabia que ele estava interessado, mas que confessar seria uma tarefa difícil.

Luna estava se sentindo estranha. Aquela conversa na casa de virgem foi boa e ao mesmo tempo desconcertante.

Asmita parecia ser uma boa pessoa, não sentiu medo dele. Mas acabou se sentindo sem jeito pela forma como ele a encarou.

Por outro lado tinha o cavaleiro de capricórnio, que a olhava, mas não dizia uma única palavra.

Ficou mais alguns minutos na arena, mas logo decidiu voltar. Queria conversar e talvez dar uma volta.

Pensou em Sasha, decidiu subir e ver se ela poderia sair um pouco.

Assim que se levanta para sair, ela vê a deusa chegando na arena.

Esperou que ela se aproximasse e disse:

—Ia subir agora mesmo. – diz a ninfa recebendo a amiga com um grande sorriso.

—Ainda bem que eu desci, imagina você subir tudo isso para ter que descer de novo. – responde Sasha animada.

—É verdade. Mas o que te traz até aqui?

—Hoje está muito calor. Pensei em irmos até a cachoeira que tem aqui perto.

Luna amou a idéia e logo em seguida elas se retiraram da arena.

Elas seguiram por um caminho pela floresta, enquanto caminhavam conversavam animadamente.

Sasha contava sobre sua amizade com Tenma e como adorava se lembrar da infância.

Mostrava a pulseira de flores com o maior carinho e Luna admirava a forma como ela expressava seus sentimentos.

Era uma garota admirável e isso fazia com que a ninfa desejasse jamais abandonar a amizade dela.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram a cachoeira. Era um lugar lindo, Luna logo se animou, pois amava estar em contato com a natureza.

Sasha retirou seu vestido, por baixo usava um vestido um pouco mais curto e de alsinhas. Deixou sua roupa na beira da cachoeira e entrou.

Luna por sua vez tirou o vestido e entrou nua na cachoeira, a deusa se espantou um pouco com o jeito da ninfa.

—Nossa está geladinha! – diz Luna dando um mergulho em seguida.

—Aqui é muito bom. Mas quase não venho.

—Por falta de companhia?

—Sim. Mas agora que está aqui, podemos vir mais vezes. – responde a jovem jogando água na cara da amiga.

Luna revida e elas começam a brincar na água.

Há alguns metros dali, Tsubaki e Lacaille iam para a cachoeira também.

—Nossa, hoje está muito quente. – diz Tsubaki passando a mão na testa para retirar o suor que escorria.

—Relaxa, já estamos chegando. – diz Lacaille.

—Você avisou ao mestre que iriamos para lá?

—Sim, ele disse que logo viria atrás.

—Ele deve trazer o senhor Sísifo e os aprendizes.

—É possível.

Poucos minutos depois, eles se aproximaram da cachoeira.

Iam correr até lá para se jogar na água, mas ouviram vozes e decidiram espiar para ver quem era.

Aproximaram-se devagar e assim que afastaram alguns galhos para enxergar melhor ele ficaram mudos.

Permaneceram quietos, admirando as duas garotas se banhar.

Ficaram tão distraídos que nem notaram seu mestre se aproximar.

—O que estão bisbilhotando? – pergunta El Cid.

Os jovens levam o maior susto e Tsubaki tampa a boca do amigo para que eles não sejam percebidos pelas garotas.

O espanhol não entende nada e decide olhar para ver o que eles estavam aprontando.

Quando olha para a cachoeira, acaba tendo uma bela surpresa. Ali estão Sasha e Luna, se divertindo na água.

Mas, o que chamou a atenção do cavaleiro foi a nudez da ninfa.

Luna estava sentada em uma das pedras, tinha os cabelos todo para trás e isso deixava seus belos seios à mostra.

Estava ali, linda e nua, os raios do sol tocavam sua pele branca e delicada e davam um brilho a mais na ninfa.

—Luna, não deveria ficar assim. – alerta Sasha.

—Por que?

—Pode aparecer alguém.

—Vocês não são acostumados a nadar nus? – pergunta Luna achando estranho.

—Não, nós aqui evitamos isso. Não fica bem um homem ver uma mulher nua, a não ser que seja sua esposa. – responde Sasha.

Luna achou aquilo engraçado, mas não disse nada a amiga. Apenas voltou para a água.

Enquanto isso, El Cid levava seus discípulos de volta.

—O que deu em vocês? A deusa Athena estava lá! – repreende El Cid.

—Desculpa, mestre. Não fizemos por mal. – diz Lacaille.

—Apenas queríamos ver quem era. – diz Tsubaki.

—Da próxima vez que fizerem isso, terei que puni-los, entenderam?

—Sim. – responderam.

O cavaleiro estava alterado, não só pelo o que os discípulos fizeram, mas também pela imagem da ninfa.

Se o espanhol já estava com a bela em sua mente, agora então seria impossível não pensar nela.


	4. Inesperado

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que El Cid havia flagrado Luna na cachoeira. Desde então ele evitava pensar nela.

O cavaleiro detestava o fato de desejar uma mulher que não poderia ter, já que se envolver com uma ninfa de Afrodite não era uma boa idéia.

El Cid era sério e gostava de fazer as coisas da forma certa. Não queria confusão e por isso se esforçava para pensar em outras coisas.

Era noite e estava voltando de Rodório, havia ido dar uma volta. Por muitas vezes se sentia entediado e por mais que não houvesse novidades, passear por lá era o que mais fazia.

Claro, que muitas vezes frequentava um bordel próximo da região. Como todo homem, El Cid também tinha suas necessidades e para não se envolver com outras mulheres ele saciava seus desejos com as prostitutas.

Era bem mais fácil, ele achava que se envolver a ponto de criar um relacionamento não seria legal.

Sua vida como cavaleiro era algo quem em sua opinião, não permitia casamento e família.

Enquanto se aproximava da primeira casa, algo chamou sua atenção. Era Luna, que estava caminhando um pouco na sua frente.

—Tinha que ser justo ela? – pensou o cavaleiro, fazendo uma cara de reprovação.

Luna continuava tranquila, não havia percebido a presença do espanhol.

Carregava em suas mãos uma rosa que havia colhido no jardim, adora flores e sempre que podia ficava admirando a beleza daquele local.

Em um momento de descuido, a rosa cai de sua mão e com o vento que passou ela acabou sendo carregada para trás.

Luna se vira e corre para pegá-la, ao se aproximar ela vê uma mão pegar a rosa.

—Olá senhor, não sabia que estava aqui. – diz a ninfa surpresa.

—Não deveria andar por aí sozinha. – diz o espanhol entregando a rosa para ela.

Na hora de pegar, Luna acaba tocando sua mão na dele. El Cid se incomoda um pouco com o contato e logo diz:

—Você não sabe que é perigoso ficar por aqui? Está tarde.

—Não estou fazendo nada demais. Apenas vim até o jardim.

—Não estamos em tempos de paz. Até mesmo aqui há perigo. – responde o espanhol enquanto caminhava em direção da casa de áries.

A ninfa se sentiu mal, pela forma como ele falou.

Um jeito seco e indiferente. Achava que ele poderia ser mais simpático, mas pelo visto isso era apenas uma ilusão.

El Cid percebeu que não estava sendo acompanhado, parou e olhou para trás. Luna estava parada, mexendo nas pétalas da rosa.

—Venha, vou leva-la até seus aposentos.

Ela volta seu olhar para ele, tinha uma expressão triste.

Aos poucos se aproxima, olha bem dentro dos olhos dele e pergunta:

—Por que não gosta de mim?

Essa pergunta desarmou o cavaleiro, ver aquele olhar triste e perceber uma melancolia em sua voz fez com que ele ficasse sem reação.

—Quem foi que te disse isso?

—A forma como me trata, como fala comigo. Me dá a impressão de que essa é a verdade.

—Não é nada disso. Esse é meu jeito com todos.

Luna não se convenceu com aquela resposta, apesar de já ter ouvido falar sobre o jeito dele.

—Por favor, venha comigo senhorita. Já esta tarde. – diz o espanhol estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela lhe dá a mão, e eles seguem pelas doze casas.

Durante o caminho Luna não disse uma única palavra. Não queria ser tratada com indiferença outra vez.

El Cid por sua vez, sentia um nó em sua garganta e a presença dela estava fazendo com que seu coração batesse acelerado.

A vontade que tinha era de agarrá-la e beijá-la, poder sentir o calor do seu corpo belo e perfeito.

Mas, tinha que ser forte e manter sua postura.

Assim atravessaram a última casa, calados continuaram o caminho.

—Obrigada por me acompanhar, mas posso seguir sozinha agora. – diz a ninfa querendo se livrar daquele clima estranho.

—Eu disse que vou com você, te deixarei na porta do seu quarto. – responde El Cid como sempre decidido.

Assim eles seguiram seu caminho. Logo chegaram até a porta do quarto dela.

Luna continuava cabisbaixa, isso mexeu com o espanhol.

Tinha que dizer algo para que ela não ficasse daquele jeito.

—Senhorita...não quero que pense que tenho algo contra você.

Nessa hora ela o olha com curiosidade e ele continua:

—Quero que saiba – disse se aproximando dela e tocando sua mão – que sua presença me agrada.

Luna se perdeu em seu olhar, no toque de suas mãos.

Ela corou com a proximidade, sentiu um calor brotar em seu peito.

Ele por sua vez, estava em chamas. Só um simples toque como aquele, foi capaz de deixa-lo louco de desejo.

E isso ele passava através de seus olhos, a forma como a encarava deixava claro que realmente sentia algo a mais.

—Fico feliz em saber disso. – responde ela se aproximando mais.

Isso fez com que seu corpo encostasse mais ainda no dele.

El Cid podia sentir seu perfume, era doce e marcante. Estava se controlando, mas não iria conseguir resistir.

Em um movimento rápido, ele passa seu braço pela cintura da jovem e a puxa contra seu corpo.

Luna se assustou um pouco, mas logo se derreteu nos braços do espanhol.

El Cid olhava tão profundamente em seus olhos que ela tinha a impressão que ele queria descobrir algo.

Ele admirava mais de perto a beleza da ninfa, analisava seus olhos sua boca e descendo um pouco mais o olhar viu o decote de seu vestido.

Os seios que subiam e desciam rápido por conta do estado ofegante em que estava.

Isso fez com que o auto controle dele fosse embora.

Ele cola seus lábios nos dela e Luna por sua vez, fecha os olhos e sente a boca quente cobrir a sua em um beijo simples e ao mesmo tempo excitante.

Mas, no momento em que ele com a língua pede passagem para poder provar melhor o beijo, um barulho atrapalha tudo.

Eles se separam, enquanto recuperam o fôlego, Sasha aparece no corredor.

Ela não havia visto nada, mas estava curiosa para saber o que seu cavaleiro fazia ali.

—Boa noite. – diz a deusa se aproximando.

El Cid se ajoelha e cumprimenta a deusa, Luna se recompõe e faz o mesmo.

—Veio para falar comigo? – pergunta Sasha curiosa.

—Não...na verdade eu vim só acompanha-la até aqui. – responde o cavaleiro apontando para a ninfa.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não, senhorita. Mas o senhor El Cid me disse que era mais seguro me trazer. – diz Luna ainda sem jeito pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

—Entendo. Bom, muito obrigada por trazê-la, El Cid. – diz a deusa com sua simpatia de sempre.

Ele apenas se levantou e se despediu delas.

Ao olhar para a ninfa ele viu que ela estava com um olhar diferente.

Já não estava mais triste, tinha um brilho nos olhos e isso fez com que se arrependesse de ter dado o beijo.

O problema das mulheres era se apegar fácil demais, e pelo visto ela não era diferente.

Seguiu seu rumo até a casa de capricórnio, enquanto isso Luna falava com Sasha.

—Eu sei que é chato ficar no quarto sozinha, mas tem que tomar muito cuidado.

—Eu sei, Sasha. Prometo não sair mais sozinha.

—Infelizmente ,nesses tempos difíceis é melhor não arriscar.

A ninfa entendia o lado deles, e sabia que a partir de agora deveria tomar muito cuidado.

Após a conversa, cada uma foi para seu quarto, Luna logo tirou a roupa e se deitou.

Permanecia quieta, apenas relembrando o beijo e se perguntando como tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Aquela foi uma surpresa da qual ela jamais se esqueceria.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu todas as sensações de novo, a pegada forte e o gosto dos lábios dele.

Foi com tudo isso em sua mente, que ela se ajeitou na cama e tentou dormir com um largo sorriso no rosto.


	5. Uma boa desculpa

No dia seguinte, Luna acorda com batidas na porta do quarto.

Olha e pede para que a pessoa entre, em seguida Sasha aparece.

—Bom dia. – diz a Deusa se aproximando d cama.

—Bom dia, Sasha. – responde a ninfa se sentando na cama e cobrindo o corpo com o lençol.

—Você está bem?

—Sim, por que? – pergunta Luna sem entender nada.

—Você não foi fazer o desjejum, fiquei preocupada.

—Nossa, dormi tanto assim? – pergunta olhando espantada para Sasha.

—Sim. Mas não tem problemas, apenas achei que estava se sentindo mal. – responde a jovem enquanto se sentava na cama.

As duas continuaram a conversa, enquanto Luna trocava de roupa. A ninfa queria sair, mas a deusa estava com a manhã cheia.

Decidiram sair à tarde e passear um pouco, assim poderiam conversar melhor.

Sasha seguiu seu caminho e mais uma vez a ninfa se viu só.

Decidiu ir até a cozinha e conversar um pouco com as servas, mas quando se dirigia para lá, acabou encontrando uma delas.

Era Mirela, uma moça nada simpática, aliás a única que era assim.

—Senhorita Luna, o grande mestre solicita sua presença.

—Ele está no salão? – pergunta a ninfa.

—É só me acompanhar que a levo até lá. – disse Mirela dando as costas em seguida.

Luna não gostava do jeito dela e sabia que também não a agradava. Só não entendia o motivo disso.

Após andarem um pouco, elas chegam até a sala de Sage.

A serva bate na porta e espera a ordem, assim que ouve, entra junto com Luna.

—Com licença, Grande Mestre. Trouxe a convidada. – diz enquanto encostava a porta.

—Obrigada, Mirela. Pode se retirar.

Assim que ela se retira, Sage pede para que a ninfa se sente.

Ela obedece e se acomoda na cadeira.

—Dormiu bem, senhorita? – pergunta Sage olhando para ela.

—Sim, muito bem. Até perdi a hora do desjejum. – responde a ninfa rindo.

—Vejo que seu sono foi bom. – diz o lemuriano dando um leve sorriso.

—Eu a chamei até aqui, para saber como está sua estadia. Se está tudo bem ou se precisa de algo mais.

—Está tudo ótimo! Todos me tratam bem e gosto muito daqui.

—Fico feliz em ouvir isso. A deusa Afrodite me disse que se caso você não estivesse bem, eu deveria manda-la de volta.

—Não será necessário.

Sage ficou satisfeito, sabia que a ninfa e Sasha estavam se dando bem. Mas queria saber se ela realmente estava feliz ali.

De repente notou que ela o olhava de um jeito um tanto curioso.

—Quer me dizer algo? – ele pergunta.

—O senhor já passou dos 100 anos, não é?

—Sim...mas por que a pergunta?

—É que o senhor é muito bonito. Não parece ser um velho. – responde Luna com sua espontaneidade.

Ele por sua vez fica sem jeito, mas não leva a mal o comentário dela. Até se sentiu feliz por sabe disso.

—Obrigado, senhorita. Mas acha que os velhos são todos feios?

—Na verdade é a primeira vez que vejo um. As minhas irmãs dizem, que são todos feios e chatos.

O lemuriano acha graça, o jeito espontâneo dela o divertia. Qualquer pessoa ficaria ofendida, mas ele sabia que ela não fazia por mal.

Luna se levanta e dá a volta na mesa, para do lado dele e se abaixa.

Ele se vira e ela toca seu rosto, ele acaba se concentrando em seu olhar.

—O senhor fica mais bonito assim, sem aquele elmo na cabeça. – ela diz dando um leve sorriso.

Nesse momento, a porta se abre e Hakurei entra na sala.

—Me desculpem. Eu volto depois. – ele diz enquanto ia saindo.

—Não precisa. Pode voltar. – diz Sage se levantando.

—Bom , eu não tenho pressa. Vocês podem continuar a conversa.

—Volte Hakurei. Eu já terminei de conversar com a senhorita Luna.

—Eu já posso ir, grande mestre? – pergunta a ninfa sem entender o motivo do nervosismo dele

—Pode sim. Em uma outra hora conversamos mais.

Ela se despediu deles e se retirou. Sage voltou para seu lugar e Hakurei sentou à sua frente.

—Me desculpe, se interrompi algo. – ele disse com malicia no olhar.

—Estávamos apenas conversando. – responde Sage contrariado.

—Imagino, ela agachada e com o rosto próximo do seu... e detalhe da mão no seu rosto. – provoca o irmão.

—Ela estava apenas me elogiando.

—Elogiando?

Sage acaba explicando tudo para o irmão, pois sabia que ele não o deixaria em paz até saber de tudo.

—Quem diria que meu irmão ainda atraía as mulheres. – disse Hakurei rindo da cara do outro.

—Ela é uma menina, não tem nada disso.

—Se ela quisesse, você diria não?

Sage apenas olha feio para ele, nisso Hakurei logo entende que deveria encerrar o assunto.

Logo começaram a falar do que realmente interessava, presença de espectros pelas redondezas de Rodório.

El Cid estava se dirigindo para a arena, iria treinar seu discípulo.

A todo momento se lembrava do beijo que havia dado na ninfa.

O sabor dos lábios, o corpo dela junto ao seu, tudo isso fez com que ele demorasse a dormir.

Queria que ela estivesse em seu quarto, para poder saber como ela é na cama.

Mas, também se lembrou de que quase foram surpreendidos.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu seu amigo Sísifo se aproximar.

—Está pensativo logo cedo. – Sísifo diz tocando o ombro do espanhol.

—Estou com a mente fervendo, isso sim.

—O que aconteceu?

—Na arena eu te conto.

Eles seguiram até chegar ao local, seus discípulos já estavam lá.

Cumprimentaram todos, e mandaram os rapazes se aquecerem.

—Vai me dizer ou me matar de curiosidade. – diz o sagitariano.

—Ontem eu fiz algo que não devia.

—E o que foi?

El Cid olha para os lados e se aproxima mais dele.

—Eu beijei a ninfa.

Sísifo se espanta, jamais imaginaria que o amigo faria isso. Ele evitava ao máximo se envolver com mulheres.

—Está falando sério?

—Eu sou de brincadeiras?

—Nossa... mas isso foi ontem? Aonde?

El Cid sabia que teria que dar detalhes, o amigo não ficaria satisfeito só com aquela informação.

Contou tudo, a cada detalhe Sísifo fazia cara de espanto, mas na parte em que Sasha apareceu, ele riu.

—Será que você poderia para de rir. – diz El Cid sem achar graça.

—Me desculpa, mas achei engraçado.

—Eu não deveria ter me excedido tanto.

O sagitariano percebeu que o amigo estava tenso.

—Eu não acho que você deve ficar assim.

—O que eu fiz não foi certo.

—Ela é não tem compromisso, você a beijou e ela correspondeu. Não tem nada de mal nisso.

—Ela me deixa louco, se pudesse teria levado comigo para casa.

—Vou te dar um conselho... se a deseja vai em frente. Não espere muito, a felicidade é algo que devemos viver intensamente.

El Cid sabia bem porque ele dizia aquilo.

Encerraram a conversa para logo começar o treinamento.

Esse conselho ficou na cabeça do espanhol, durante o tempo que ficaram ali.

O dia correu normalmente, Sasha teve seus compromissos, mas de tarde passeou com sua amiga.

Um pouco antes de anoitecer já estavam de volta, Sasha achou melhor tomar um banho e jantar junto com ela.

Depois de se arrumarem, se encontraram na mesma sala onde faziam o desjejum.

A mesa estava simples, mas bem organizada e logo começaram a se servir.

Durante a refeição, elas pouco falavam. Sasha reparou que a ninfa queria lhe dizer algo.

Assim que terminaram de comer, ela perguntou:

—Você tem algo importante para me dizer?

Luna gostou da pergunta, pois desde cedo queria falar sobre o acontecido. Mas elas não estavam sozinhas no passeio, Kárdia as acompanhou e isso fez com que ela desistisse de contar.

—Ontem aconteceu algo especial.

—E o que foi? – pergunta a deusa já curiosa.

—O cavaleiro El Cid me beijou.

Sasha ficou surpresa com a revelação, tinha percebido um clima diferente ontem, mas não imaginou que era isso.

—Nossa! Mas como isso aconteceu?

Luna contou tudo para a amiga, não deixou escapar nenhum detalhe.

Sasha olhava o brilho nos olhos dela, a alegria com que narrava tudo.

Logo percebeu que estava apaixonada, ela não tinha como disfarçar.

—Parecia que meu coração ia saltar do peito, estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz. – disse a ninfa mexendo nos cabelos a todo o momento.

—Fico feliz por vocês! El Cid é um homem honrado, com certeza deve gostar de você. – diz Sasha segurando as mãos da amiga.

Continuaram a conversa, até o momento em que a deusa se retirou para seus aposentos.

Luna estava sem sono, queria fazer algo, então foi para a cozinha.

Chegando lá, viu que uma das servas estava arrumando uma bandeja.

—Boa noite!

—Boa noite, senhorita. Posso ajudar?

—Já foram todas dormir?

—A maioria sim, mas algumas ainda estão trabalhando.

—Entendo. Que pena, queria conversar com Agata e Mina.

—Elas já se recolheram, senhorita.

Luna olha para a bandeja e repara que tinha somente uma garrafa de vinho.

—Para quem vai levar essa garrafa?

—Ah, é para o senhor El Cid. Ele me pediu e vou entrega-la. – responde a serva pegando a bandeja.

—Pode deixar que eu levo. – diz a ninfa pegando a bandeja.

—Não precisa, senhorita. Posso fazer isso.

—Por favor, me deixe levar. – pede com um olhar pidão.

—Se alguém ver que a senhorita está fazendo meu serviço, levarei bronca.

—Não deixarei que briguem com você. Confie em mim.

A serva ficou sem graça e acabou cedendo ao capricho dela.

Assim, Luna saiu com a bandeja e foi feliz ao encontro de seu amado.

El Cid já havia jantado, estava esperando sua garrafa de vinho chegar.

Ele adorava essa bebida, precisava relaxar um pouco e por isso toda noite tomava uma taça.

Havia dito a serva que subisse e deixasse a garrafa em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela estava demorando um pouco, mas ele não tinha pressa.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou observando a lua, estava cheia e iluminava o céu estrelado.

Algum tempo depois, sentiu a presença de alguém, mas não era qualquer pessoa.

Intrigado ele saiu e foi para a cozinha, assim que chegou deu de cara com a Luna.

Ela segurava a bandeja com o vinho, estava linda como sempre.

—O que faz aqui?

—Vim trazer seu vinho, senhor. – ela responde enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesa.

Ele apenas observava, sem acreditar que ela estava ali.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa com Berna?

—Não, eu só quis ajuda-la. Estava muito cansada e eu a dispensei.

—Não sabia que uma convidada, também servia um cavaleiro.

—Não me incomodo. Por favor, sente-se vou servi-lo. – diz apontando para a cadeira perto da parede.

El Cid se senta, enquanto ela abre a garrafa e coloca o vinho na caneca, ele analisa o vestido que ela usava.

Era lilás, um tecido fino e que deixava seu corpo bem insinuante.

Ele percorreu o olhar pelas costas nuas e desceu até o bumbum dela.

—Aqui está. – Luna estendeu o caneca para ele.

O espanhol pegou a caneca, mas com a outra mão a puxou de leve pelo braço.

—Sente-se no meu colo. – ele pediu a puxando para perto.

Ela ficou um pouco tímida, mas não negou o pedido. Assim que se sentou na perna dele, os dois se olharam, assim como na noite anterior.

—Gostou do beijo, Luna. – ele pergunta e em seguida dá um gole na bebida.

—Sim, senhor. – ela responde

—Não quero que me chame de senhor. Prefiro que me chame pelo nome.

—Tudo bem, El Cid.

—Você é linda, uma mulher muito interessante. – enquanto dizia isso ele passou a mão pelas costas nua dela, fazendo com que a ninfa se arrepiasse.

—Obrigada. O senhor...quer dizer...você é um homem muito bonito.

El Cid tomou o último gole do vinho e deixou a caneca na mesa.

—Adorei essa surpresa, ver você aqui foi algo muito bom.

Ele disse isso bem perto do ouvido dela e em seguida beijou o pescoço dando uma mordida de leve.

Luna fechou os olhos e se remexeu no colo dele, percebendo que ela estava gostando, o espanhol continuou as carícias.

Dessa vez passou a mão pela coxa dela e apertou, enquanto a beijava na boca com muita paixão.

A ninfa estava amando tudo aquilo, o beijo estava melhor ainda que o primeiro. A língua dele invadia sua boca e ela podia sentir o gosto bom do vinho.

El Cid interrompeu o beijo e disse:

—Levante-se. Senta de frente para mim.

Luna obedeceu, mas estava se atrapalhando com o vestido que era longo.

O espanhol estava em chamas e logo levantou o vestido dela e a puxou para seu colo.

Assim que se sentou, a ninfa se assustou com o volume que ele tinha nas calças, mas isso não a impediu de continuar.

Voltaram a se beijar, o espanhol alternava os beijo na boca com chupadas no pescoço e lambidas na orelha.

Isso estava deixando Luna louca de paixão, ela gemia baixo e seu corpo se arrepiava por inteiro.

Nunca tinha experimentado algo como aquilo.

Logo ele desamarrou a parte de cima do vestido e abaixou deixando os seios dela a mostra.

Começou a acaricia-los, assim que os mamilos dela ficaram rijos ele começou a suga-los.

Ela arqueava as costas, gemia mais alto e isso estava deixando ele louco. Provar aqueles belos seios, foi um dos desejos dele depois de ter visto aquela cena na cachoeira.

E agora estava realizando, permaneceu alguns minutos ali, sugando e acariciando com a língua depois voltou a beijá-la.

Em um impulso ele levantou e colocou-a sentada na mesa.

—Abra as pernas para mim. – ele disse enquanto levantava mais o vestido.

Ela não consiga questionar nada, apenas ia no embalo.

Abriu as pernas e não se arrependeu nem um pouco.

Ele começou a acariciar seu ponto sensível, passava o dedo e massageava aquela região. Ficou satisfeito em ver que ela estava bem molhada.

Enquanto fazia isso ele olhava para seu rosto, ela tinha o prazer estampado, se contorcia e gemia baixinho.

Logo ele terminaria ali e a levaria para o quarto. Lá seria bem mais ousado e precisaria de conforto para ambos.

Mas, seus planos foram interrompidos.

—El Cid!

Luna se assustou com a voz que vinha lá de baixo e El Cid ficou bravo.

Sabia que era Sísifo, mas não sabia o que ele queria aquela hora. Justo naquela hora.

—Estou subindo.

—Merda! – esbravejou o espanhol.

—Quem é? – pergunta Luna se arrumando e descendo da mesa.

—Sísifo.

Assim que eles terminaram de se arrumar, o sagitariano apareceu.

Logo que viu os dois juntos, percebeu que tinha atrapalhado algo.

—Me desculpe, amigo. Não sabia que estavam aqui.

—Ela veio apenas me trazer o vinho, já está de saída não é mesmo, senhorita? – El Cid pergunta para a ninfa.

Ela não queria que o cavaleiro de sagitário soubesse o que estavam fazendo.

—Sim, senhor. Tenha uma boa noite. – ela disse saindo da cozinha e em seguida se despedindo de Sísifo.

Assim que saiu, sentiu um alivio por não ter sido vista pelo rapaz naquela situação.

Mais uma vez ela foi surpreendida, e essa noite com certeza superou a outra.

Se com um beijo simples já foi difícil de dormir, agora com a chama acessa dentro dela, seria pior ainda.


End file.
